First Time
by ilse23
Summary: M Rated scene between Callen and Nell's first time. Takes part during chatper 6 of Hidden Feelings


**A/N: M rated scene of Callen and Nell's first time. Takes time during chapter 6 of Hidden Feelings.**

**I don't own NCISLA or the characters.**

* * *

Slowly Nell lowered her arms. Callen went back to kissing her neck and slowly made his way down her chest. Nell tensed up when Callen kissed her breasts. Callen felt her tense and looked up to her and he kissed her breast. Callen slowly kissed her breast as kissed his way to the nipple. When he took the nipple in his mouth a jolt, like she had never felt before, shot through Nell's body and she couldn't help but moan. Callen slowly moved over to the other breast and repeated his actions.

After kissing her breasts Callen got up and kissed her on the lips again.

"You okay Nell?" Nell nodded, she couldn't get the words out. "Just let me know if you want me to stop okay."

Callen made his way down again. He looked at her hard rock caramel colored nipple. He playfully bit down on them before continuing his way south. He kissed her upper body until he reached the waistband of her leggings. He slowly moved the leggings down lower, leaving just her panties on. Callen looked at her, lying naked on his bed. He couldn't believe this was really happening. Nell caught him staring at her and suddenly she felt uncomfortable. Nell reached for the covers and pulled them over her. Callen slowly took the covers out of her hands and threw them away.

"You don't have to be embarrassed Nell. You look beautiful."

"I know I don't like any or those gorgeous women I'm sure you've been with."

"Nell, you are beautiful. You are even more beautiful than those girls."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

Nell pulled Callen down to her and kissed him deeply. Callen couldn't help but press into her. Nell moaned against his lips when she felt him in between her legs. Callen slowly moved his hips and started dry humping her. He felt Nell's body tense up at first but after a while she relaxed. Callen moved his hand down lower and touched her through her panties. Nell pulled out of the kiss and moaned loudly. Callen moved his head down lower and took her panties off. Nell was so focused on the pleasure Callen was giving her she shot up when she felt his tongue on her.

"G, what are you doing?" Nell asked surprised.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was really good. It just caught me off guard. Do it again."

Callen smiled at her and dug his head in between her legs again. Nell lay back down on the bed. Callen pushed her folds apart and licked her bundle of nerves. Nell arched her back and moaned loudly. Callen continued to lick her as he brought a finger near her center. Slowly he pushed his finger inside of her. Nell tensed up as she felt his finger sliding in her.

"It's okay Nell," Callen spoke as he looked up to her. "Just relax. It may feel uncomfortable at first but trust me, it'll soon feel a lot better."

"Just be gentle okay."

"I promise. If it hurts too much just tell me."

Nell nodded and lay her head back down on the pillow. Callen gently moved his finger. He didn't go too deep yet. Once he was sure Nell had relaxed he moved in another finger, still not going deeper.

"Nell, just tell me if this will hurt okay."

Nell nodded and looked at him. Callen looked into her eyes and he pushed his fingers in deeper. He felt a little resistance as he pushed in further. He held still for a moment.

"It's okay Nell, just relax."

Nell did her best to relax but it was a bit painful as Callen moved in further. Callen felt something break within her and he knew he was in deep enough. Callen held his fingers still for a while, giving Nell a chance to get used to him. After a while Callen slowly started moving his fingers. He pulled them out of bit and he saw blood on it. He knew he had broken her hymen. Nell was, from now on, not a virgin anymore. Callen continued to move his fingers slowly.

At first it was uncomfortable for Nell but just like Callen said the pain subsided after a few minutes. Nell was completely relax now and enjoyed the feeling Callen's fingers were giving her.

"Oh G, more," Nell moaned.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, more."

Callen moved his fingers faster in and out of her and curled them so they touched her walls. Callen was glad that Nell was relaxed now. He moved his lips back to her bundle of nerves and began sucking on it. It was almost too much for Nell. It made her feel so good. She pushed her hips up to give Callen better access. Callen slipped her free hand under her and cupped her ass. Callen moved in another finger and pumped her even faster.

Nell didn't know how much more she could take. It was just so good. She had never thought it would be this good and this was just with his fingers. She couldn't wait to feel his penis inside of her.

Callen's mouth ravished her and Nell was loving it. Suddenly Callen felt a rush of wetness around his fingers. He knew she was close. He pumped her faster and licked her even harder. Nell grabbed the sheets in her fists and threw her head back.

"Oh god G, yes! Oh my god, this is so good. Keep going! Faster!"

Callen continued his movements until he felt Nell starting to quiver. He then sped up his moments and licked her harder and harder.

"Oh god! Yes, I'm coming!"

Callen moved his fingers out of her and licked her juices up with his tongue.

"Oh wow G. That… was….. just… amazing," Nell tried to speak.

"Glad you liked it," Callen spoke as he moved up again.

He looked at her and licked her juices off of her fingers. Nell looked at him and she wondered what she would taste like.

"Enjoy it?"

"Yes, you taste like honey."

"I do?"

Callen smiled at her and kissed her on the lips, letting her taste herself.

"How was it for you?"

"Just amazing. I never thought it would be that good. It hurt a bit in the beginning but after that it was pure pleasure."

"You'll feel even better in a moment."

"Can we wait just a little while? Give me a moment to recover."

"I didn't hurt you too much did I? Callen asked concerned.

"No it was okay. Just give me a minute."

"Okay."

Callen lay down on the bed next to her. His jeans were really tight so he took his shirt and jeans off. Nell looked at him as he undressed himself. She couldn't keep her eyes off the obvious bulge in his boxers. He looked so big. Nell wandered if she could handle it. Callen lay back down on the bed and saw Nell staring at his boxers.

"You can touch it if you want."

"I can?"

"Yes, if you want to."

Callen looked at her and slowly took his boxers off. He let out a relieved sigh as his erection sprung free. Nell couldn't believe her eyes. He was huge! Callen took her hand and guided it over to his erection. He helped Nell pump him up and down. After a while he let go and Nell started pumping him by herself. Nell still couldn't believe how big he was. She wondered how it would feel if he was inside of her. Nell slowly pumped him. She looked at Callen's eyes and saw that they were closed. Nell realized he must like it what she was doing. She moved closer to his erection and used her other hand as well. Even with both hands on him he was still bigger. Nell doubted if she should use her mouth on his as well. She wanted to but she wasn't sure if she would do it right. Slowly she moved her head towards his erection. Gently she swirled her tongue across the tip. Callen moaned as he felt her tongue on him.

"Oh god Nell, do that again," Callen moaned.

No with more confidence she moved her tongue over his tip again before taking the head in her mouth. Nell slowly bobbed her head up and down. Callen's moans became louder. After a while she removed her hands and took him into her mouth as far as he could. She felt his cock hitting the back of her throat. She quickly let go of him and gagged.

"Sorry," Nell said apologetic.

"It's okay Nell. Don't worry about it."

Nell took him into her mouth again and used her hands to cover the rest of him. Slowly she pumped him up and down and bobbed her head.

Nell's mouth felt so good on him. Way better than any of the other women. He wondered how her pussy would feel around his cock. Her mouth was already so good. He wondered if her pussy would be better.

Callen felt his cock twitched and he realized he was going to last much longer.

"Nell, if you keep doing that I won't last long."

"It's okay. You pleasured me. I'm just returning the favor."

"Nell, you don't have to."

"I want to G."

"You sure?"

"Yes, just lay back and enjoy."

Callen lay back down and Nell resumed her actions. Callen felt really close. He couldn't hold it off any longer.

"Oh god Nell. Yes! I'm gonna come Nell."

Nell kept sucking him. Without any further warning Callen let go. Nell felt his sperm hit the back of her throat. She tried her best not to gag as she milked him. When she was sure her was done she let him go. She couldn't swallow his sperm. She grabbed the closest thing she could find and spit out his sperm.

"Sorry," she spoke as she looked back at Callen.

"It's okay Nell. You did great. It was so amazing. Don't worry about it. You are not the first one to not swallow it."

Nell relaxed and lay back down on the bed. She looked down at Callen and noticed he had gone soft.

"How fast do you think you can get hard again?"

"That depends on what's being done."

Nell moved her hand down lower and wrapped it on his now soft penis.

"Would this help?" Nell asked as she began to pump him.

"That definitely would help."

Nell pumped him for a while and she noticed Callen's hand had made its way to her pussy. Nell pumped him as Callen rubbed her. Once they were both back in the game Callen turned Nell around on her back and positioned himself on top of her. He slowly rubbed his tip between her folds causing Nell to moan.

"Are you sure you want to do this Nell?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Do I have to use a condom?"

"No, I'm on birth control." Callen looked at her. He didn't expect her to be on birth control. "It helps with the pain of my period."

"Ah okay. Are you ready?"

"Yes, I am."

"Just tell me if it hurts okay."

"I will."

Callen grabbed his cock and rubbed it through Nell's fold and around her opening before pushing his head in. Nell tensed as she felt him slide in.

"It's okay Nell. Just relax, give me access."

Nell tried to relax but every time Callen moved in a bit more she tensed up. She knew he was big but he felt even bigger now he was pushing inside of her. Callen felt the resistance her pussy was giving him. Pushing his cock into the tight passage was the best feeling there was. Callen slowly pushed in until he was completely inside of her. He held still for a while giving Nell a chance to get used to him. He kissed her passionately and slowly started rotating his hips.

At first Nell felt pain when Callen pushed inside of her but it was soon overtaken by pleasure. Nell moved her hips up and rotated them. Callen felt what she was doing and grabbed her hips and pushed them back down.

"G, please, just move," Nell begged.

Callen smirked at her as he slowly pulled out of her and pushed back in. He kept his movements small and slow giving Nell a chance to adjust to his big cock. Nell bit her lip to keep her from crying out. It hurt a lot. Callen caught a tear escaping for Nell's eyes and he stopped moving.

"Nell, are you okay?" Callen asked concerned.

"I'm fine, just keep going."

"Am I hurting you?"

"Just a little, but it's fine. Keep going. It'll pass in a minute."

Callen slowly moved until he was sure Nell was comfortable. He saw her expression change and he heard a tiny moan coming out of her mouth. He moved in a little deeper on each trust. Nell moved her legs around him to keep him close to her. This position was better. The way Callen moved into her was good and he hit her spot every time.

"You good Nell?"

"Yeah," was all that came out of Nell's mouth followed by a loud moan. "Oh god G. Faster."

Callen unhooked her legs from his waist and brought them up over his shoulder. He pushed he knees against her chest. He remembered Nell had told him she had been a gymnast in high school. This position was even better for Nell. Nell moaned louder and louder. Callen let go of her legs and turned them around so she was on top. He grabbed her hips and helped her move up and down on him. Nell rotated her hips as she plunged up and down. Callen looked at her breasts bouncing as she moved. Callen sat up and took the nipples in his mouth one by one. Nell arched her back and tried to move even faster. Callen couldn't take it anymore and turned them back around. Nell locked her legs around his waist.

"Oh G, yes! Yes! Oh this is so good. Faster G, faster! Harder! Deeper!" Nell shouted.

Callen sat up and grabbed her legs as leverage and he plunged into her faster, harder and deeper. He looked down at Nell but it didn't appear that he was hurting her. Her pussy felt so wet around him. It was the best feeling ever. This felt right with Nell. With the other women it never felt so good. He was honored that Nell had chosen him to take her virginity.

"Oh yes G, I'm close. I'm getting there."

"Can we try a different position?"

"What did you have in mind?"

Callen pulled out of her and unlocked her legs.

"Turn around, get on your hands on knees."

Nell happily obliged. She beamed with pleasure as Callen took hold of her hips and felt him move inside of her. Callen slowly slid into her until he was all the way in. He felt even bigger and deeper to Nell. Callen pulled out and slammed back into her. He bowed down and kissed Nell's neck. The stubble of his neck was creating delicious friction.

"You like it?" Callen asked in a sexy voice.

"Oh yes!" Nell exclaimed. "It's so good."

"I'll make you feel even better soon."

Callen's breath tickled against hers and it sent a shiver of excitement down her spine. Callen turned Nell's head to him and took her lips in a soaring kiss.

"I love you Nell."

"I love you too G. Oh yes! I love you so much!" Nell moaned.

Callen moaned his arms around her and started playing with her nipples. Each time he pinched the nipples it send a jolt down Nell's body. Her pussy was getting wetter by the second.

"Almost there G. Keep going. Oh yes, yes, yes! Don't stop!"

"I won't baby. Don't worry. You ready Nell?"

"Yes! Yes! Do it! Give it to me!"

Callen kissed her once more before he sat back up. He moved his hand towards her bundle of nerves and gave it a hard pinch, which sent another jolt through Nell's body. He then grabbed her hips and thrust into her as fast as he could. Nell moaned louder and louder. He felt she was getting close. He moved faster and faster.

"Oh god Nell! So tight, so wet! Ah baby, you're good."

"Oh G, I'm close, I'm really close…. Oh god, I'm gonna come baby."

Callen gave her a few hard thrusts before she began to quiver. Callen's thrusts were now frantic and uncoordinated. He was coming and he was coming hard.

"Oh yes G! Aaaaaaaahhhhhh Yes! Oh this is good. I'm coming!"

"Me too Nell, oh yes baby. It feels so good."

It didn't take them long before they reached their peaks. They came so hard they were sure it could be heard outside. Exhausted they collapsed down on the bed.


End file.
